


Так говорили ступка и пестик

by Yozhik



Category: Mononoke
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-07
Updated: 2012-02-07
Packaged: 2017-10-30 18:30:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/334786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yozhik/pseuds/Yozhik





	Так говорили ступка и пестик

Гостиница стара как неизвестно что, нового в ней – только вывеска над дверью, работа какого-то местного мастера, не знающего о своём таланте: немногими штрихами – ветреный день, женщина, у которой ветер вырывает из рук зонт; а вот несколько строчек стихотворения над рисунком смыло дождём; что там было – «осенняя буря..»? «ветер весенний…»?  
А хозяйка гостиницы красит волосы и пудрит лицо, но это ей всё равно не помогает, всё в ней выдаёт чужестранку; даже то, как она кутается в многослойные одежды; даже то, что она хранит в старом доме старые вещи, не беспокоясь о том, что им пришёл срок обретать душу; может, она просто не знает, чего надо бояться. Она беспечна – и пуглива, как птица, то и дело теряется, краснеет, опускает глаза.  
«О-Шино», – окликает её проходящий мимо странник. – «Не жалеете?»  
И она улыбается, и качает головой, и на мгновение становится красивой, дивно красивой, несмотря на неуклюжесть и проступающие под слоем пудры веснушки; наверное, всё дело в глазах – а потом к ней бросается темноволосый мальчуган, утыкается лицом в юбку, обнимает как хватает роста.

Иногда, лунной ночью, постоялец с особо чутким сном может проснуться от разговоров, словно бы за стеной, а то и над ухом.  
– Да, – вздыхает дребезжащий женский голос. – Вот и ещё один пришёл, а что ходят-то?  
– Не ворчи, – отзывается другой, хриплый, грубоватый. – Вечно тебе что-то не так. Хоть бы кто-нибудь тебя прибрал от меня подальше.  
– Да кому мы нужны.  
Постоялец ворочается, вглядывается в темноту. Не заметив никого, решает, что за тонкой перегородкой слишком уж болтливые соседи – или чем-то недовольная прислуга.  
– Демонёнок этот ещё, – снова начинает старуха.  
– Он хотя бы никого не трогает. И не ноет. Помолчи, Деревяшка, слушать тебя уже не могу.  
– Говорю и буду говорить!  
Что-то трещит, катится по полу – обронил, что ли, кто-то?  
– Не наша это забота, Деревяшка, – мирно бормочет старик. – Не наша, а только матушки его. А наше дело маленькое. Спи давай.  
Голоса стихают.  
Наутро постоялец не заметит, что в углу, за изголовьем постели, валяются старые, потрескавшиеся ступка и пестик.

– Счастливого пути, – поклонится хозяйка, провожая гостя. Сынишка её выглянет из-за материнской юбки, покосится с опаской, и убежит играть.  
А выцветший бумажный зонтик, стоящий у двери, прошелестит вслед: «Да не слушайте вы деревяшек, врут они всё, скучно им».


End file.
